


Words

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, i'm literal trash, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where the last words your soulmate ever say to you are tattooed on your arm.<br/>(note to the yogscast: feel free to use my works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Etched into Smith's skin were the words of pure terror.

_I can't breathe._

He didn't know what they meant, nor did he want to. He didn't want to find out, so every day he ignored them. Going on about his day, wearing ridiculously over sized hoodies to hide them. And it worked. No one but him knew what his words were, not even his two best friends that lived with him in a shared flat. Ross Hornby and Chris Trott were his co-workers and lifetime friends. Smith loved them with all of his heart.

After a particularly busy day in the towers, Smith was just glad to get home. He sat and ate and laughed with his friends while they watched some cheesy film from a good few decades ago. Cracking jokes and smiling, Smith had never felt happier. He went to bed that night with a light heart and without a care in the world. As soon as he hit the pillow, he slept like a log. That was, until he heard fumbling around upstairs.

 _What the--_ His exhausted thoughts interrupted by Ross crashing through his bedroom door.

"Woah, mate!" Smith registered the panicked look on his friend's face and decided not to scold him just yet, "You alright, mate?" 

Ross' breathing was heavy, unusual for the man. His blue eyes had fear in them and his hands still fumbled with the doorknob.

"Yeah, I just--" He huffed, "Bad dream." Smith chuckled, having never seen Ross look so afraid in his entire life. 

Smith patted the bed beside him, "C'mon, mate. You can sleep here if you want. I'll protect you." He joked as Ross clambered into his bed awkwardly. Eventually, he settled with his back against Smith's, drinking in the taller man's heat. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes once more.

As Smith dozed off, he failed to hear Ross' faint whisper from behind him.

"I can't breathe."


End file.
